


【瀚冰】逢

by calyre9



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calyre9/pseuds/calyre9
Summary: 一辆破车





	【瀚冰】逢

高瀚宇倚在卫生间的角落，眯着眼吸了口烟，轻薄的烟雾缓缓升起，在狭小的空间里散开。他闭着眼感觉烟草上升给大脑带来的刺激。  
最近工作强度太大，撑不住的时候他会点根烟刺激一下疲惫的神经。  
有人从外面打开门，见到他时愣了一下。  
高瀚宇放下烟，轻浮地吹了个口哨：“哟，大爷。”  
狭小的空间里，烟雾晕得季肖冰眉眼显得愈发精致。  
季肖冰也掏出烟盒摸了支烟咬到唇边，一只手拢着防风，另一只手点燃打火机，只是打火机今天似乎不太给力，季肖冰皱着眉连按了几次也没火焰窜出。  
高瀚宇叼着烟凑过去，用自己的烟尾点燃季肖冰的唇边的烟。  
凑过去时，季肖冰垂着眼，睫毛在卫生间稍暗的灯光下投出长长的阴影。  
他轻轻吸了一口，轻烟从唇角溢出，他慢慢舒展开眉头。  
两个人喷出的烟雾不健康地交融在一起，高瀚宇一边抽烟一边打量着他，漫不经心地想：瘦了。  
季肖冰这人，一忙起来就见瘦，这会脸上带着妆都掩盖不住的憔悴。  
不过一支烟的时间，在排得满当的日程里都显得弥足珍贵，像是过了一个世纪一般。  
“咱俩，”高瀚宇打破沉默，“好久没见了吧。”  
季肖冰“嗯”了一声，因为抽烟的缘故，声音比平时听起来有些低沉：“最近忙。”  
“你都好久没给我打电话了。”高瀚宇掐了烟，声音里有些说不清道不明的情绪。  
他突然推着季肖冰的肩膀，一只撑着墙壁，把他桎梏在自己的手臂和墙之间。  
他们两个一般高，所以不用低头就能对上季肖冰的眼睛。  
他的眼睛没有一丝惊讶，相反，眼底有一丝情绪飞快地划过。  
高瀚宇一下子没有抓住，但是也不重要了，他伸手拿走季肖冰嘴唇间的那支烟，狠狠地吻了上去。  
季肖冰嘴里还有残留的烟雾，滚烫地充斥在口腔里，他被动地接受着高瀚宇的侵略，双唇快要分离时，他报复性地轻咬了一口高瀚宇的下嘴唇。  
高瀚宇轻笑一声，伸手按了按自己的嘴唇，然后又点点他的嘴唇，说：“我最近有在戒烟了，只是最近实在太忙了。”  
季肖冰舔舔嘴唇，看着他道：“我也一样。”  
“买给你的保温杯收到了吗？”他们上一次通话还是上个月的时候，季肖冰在电话里抱怨了一句在片场里不小心把保温杯摔了，高瀚宇立马就买了个新的寄到那里去了。  
“早就收到了。”他说。  
高瀚宇没有说话了，手上动作却没有停下，他熟练地单手解开皮带扣子，这皮带还是他送的，解起来自然得心应手。  
起初季肖冰还拦了他一下：“赶时间。”  
高瀚宇道：“那就速战速决。”  
季肖冰不再抗拒，高瀚宇握住他抬头的欲望，轻轻摩擦着顶端，肉孔被他的拇指蹭开，汁液流淌了出来，他借着滑腻的液体慢慢上下撸动，然后轻轻捏了捏沉重的囊袋，听着季肖冰轻轻“啊”了一声，道：“好久没解决啊。”  
季肖冰瞪他一眼，只是眼睛里水光泛滥，实在没什么威胁的样子。  
高瀚宇伺候了一会就懒懒地放下手说：累了。  
季肖冰抬起膝盖要顶他胯下，被他双腿夹住，天不热，薄薄的裤子支棱起来，滚烫地贴着他。  
季肖冰放下腿，伸手去解他的裤带，巨硕硬挺的阳物弹跳出来，虎视眈眈。  
微凉的手将它们握在了一处，两个人渗出的液体也混在一起，就着液体，在手指灵巧的抚摸下，两支硬挺的阳物滚烫地摩挲着。  
高瀚宇受不了这种轻拢慢捻抹复挑的调调，被撩得呼吸都沉重了，他的手挤开季肖冰的手，握住两人的阳物，大力地撸弄摩擦，毕竟他也是男人，熟知令人快乐的分寸，动作虽然幅度变大了，但是下体的感受却处于顶端快乐，一点也没有疼痛，很快就要缴械投降了，高瀚宇故意拢着些手搓弄，很快他们同时泄在了他的手上。  
季肖冰有些失神地靠着墙，过了几秒后回过神来问：“什么时候了？”  
高瀚宇看了眼手上的腕表，报了个时间，精液有些流到腕表上了，不过他暂时不想管，他只想再看一会季肖冰。  
“我得走了。”季肖冰低头为他拉上裤链，两人收拾回原样，除了他的眼睛和面颊有些红外，似乎与刚进来时没有不同。  
高瀚宇拧开冷水，冲干净双手，这水声就像他们第一次失控后一样。  
他们的失控是从什么时候开始的？  
高瀚宇记不清是哪一天了，可能是SCI还在拍摄期间的事了，那天他的房间电路故障了，就带着手机去另一个男主角的房间蹭电。  
季肖冰正在背台本，他总是这样安静地坐在一旁做着自己的事，高瀚宇却提出了一个糟糕的建议：咱俩闲着也是闲着，不如对对戏吧。  
接下来发生的事就像梦一样了，可能是这段时间连轴拍戏两人都有些抽不出身了，高瀚宇半真半假地扑倒在他身上的时候，对上那双明亮的眸子，想，死就死吧。  
接下来的事就像做梦一样，他们疯狂地接吻、做爱，全世界都被抛到脑后，只有彼此。  
事后，他们一起清理，高瀚宇看着熟睡的季肖冰，想了想还是去浴室洗把脸。  
酒店的浴室灯光明亮，他用冷水冲脸，可是浑身却被浴霸照得滚烫得不得了，他只要一闭上眼就能想到季肖冰在他身下咬着嘴唇，胸口用力地呼吸的样子，轻慢的呻吟从他嘴角溢出来。  
快要登顶的时候，高瀚宇看到季肖冰闭上眼，一滴汗慢慢滑过他的下巴，滴到季肖冰的嘴唇上，他下意识地舔了一下嘴唇，发出了呻吟声。  
而此刻，他闭眼想用冷水冲脸，可是想到脸上还带妆，忍了忍也只是拧大了龙头继续冲手，把手上滚烫的温度洗掉。  
季肖冰听着他在外面洗手，也想起了那一晚。其实那天晚上他没有睡，只是听着浴室里的水声，不知道怎么面对。  
出门的时候，他的脑海里莫名出现很久以前在网上看到的一句话，大概意思是说，人生的每次相遇都是久别重逢。  
他和高瀚宇第一次见面，施导介绍了人，两人对视，同时礼貌地点点头。高瀚宇的名字在他胸口慢慢滚了一圈，落入了他心底最柔软的地方，仿佛天生就该在那里一样。  
也许，这就是重逢的感觉。  
高瀚宇洗净擦干了手，摸出手机看到一条微信：“等拍完了戏，咱俩都歇了，聚聚吧。”  
他笑眯了眼，自言自语道：“还是想见我。”


End file.
